The Usual Teen Angst
by A boy who enjoys to write
Summary: The kh world is in an alternate universe. practicly everyone is living...normal. Everyone is going to school living normally and blahblah...so not good at this...Lets just say...Everyone is just living similar to how they lived in kh2...but normal...er. s


The Usual Teen Angst

RikuSora

Chapter 1: How start our days.

This fic contains Yaoi material. As of now it's only a simple kiss so don't worry.

"Sora?...Soraaaa..." A womans voice echoed across the house calling out to someone. In a small room near the window was a small sized bed ment for one and in it lyed a boy, around the age or 15-16 or so with wild brunette spikey hair rising from his head, banging covering his forehead and a very handsome feature to his face.

"Sora!...Wake up or else you'll miss school!" The womans voice called out again. "That son of ours..." She sighed closing her whom Sora's eyes took after.

"Heh," A man chuckled whom Sora had his looks after, " Well after allhe did get it from you, Dear."

The woman rolled her eyes knowing well Sora's sheer lazyness was taken after his father. She should know since they had went to school together back then. A knock on the door interupted their morning as they both turned to the door.

"I'll get it." She said wiping her hands walking over to the door, opening it. To her surprise she smiled and greeted. "Ah, Riku was a pleasent surprise!" She smiled stepping aside from the door, motioning Riku to come in.

"Hello Mrs. ." Riku smiled politly, bowing before he entered the house.

"So what brings you here Riku?" Mrs. asked walking back intothe kitchen with Riku following.

"Oh, I'm here to pick up Sora. Is he ready yet?"

"Unfortunatly no. He's still asleep in his room. Can you go and wake him up for me and give him a nice thump on his head while you're at it?" She devilishly smiled, knowing it would be good every now and them if Sora gets good hit on the head to wake up. Riku laughed and sheepishly smiled nodding.

"Sure." Knowing his way he placed his backpack near the stairs and ran up, each step making a loud thud noise. He wondered down the hall seeing a door near the end, half open. To make sure it was Sora's room he peered his head through the door way seeing the messy sight.

"Geez Sora you're really a lazy bum like she said.." His expression became one of a guy who seemed to be disgusted. He walked in dodging the mess of shorts, shirts, hoodies, boxers, socks and shoes on the floor and stopped at Sora's bed.

His emerald eyes gazed at the boys handsome features, lost inthe boys very presence. Admiring every feature he went to touch the boys slightly colored cheeks but stopped himself. He was so innocent looking in his sleep that he would be practicly vonrable to any pervert while asleep, but Riku had to take those thoughts out of his head.

"Hey Sora!" He called and balled his hand into a fist and gave Sora a hard, but not too hard, hit on the top of his head. The younger boy jerked against his bed, shooting up holding his spikey head wincing in pain.

"Ah hey what's the big idea?" He cried shuddering where he sat.

"Aw, suck it up Sora. I didn't even hit you all that hard." A small smirk formred on his face, those eyes shinning behind the tips of his silver bangs. The other frowned slightly closing one eye trying to get his mind off the pain on his head and looked up at the older one.

"Gee Riku thanx..." He mummbled. He shook his head tunring his body letting his feet touch against the wooden floor. "Couldn't you have...y'know...just shake me alittle. I would've woken up."

"As if, Sora. Last time I tried that you clung to me in your sleep and I'm in no mood for some kid attached to me the entire morning...again."

"Again...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever...anyway Sora. Get ready and...take care of that." Riku's eyes then noticed someting. Something all boys have to go through every morning.

"Huh?" He was a little confused at first, but Riku left the room saying. "You'll find out. Just stand up."

Still, the boy dind't know what the other was talking about. He shrugged thinking it was some dumb mind trick Riku usually pulls on him every now and then and scratched the top of his head yawning. He stood up on his feet stretching his body, but felt a slight uncomfortable strain in...his shorts.

"Uwah!"

Riku closes his eyes shaking his head hearing Sora cry, trotting down the stairs meeting with Sora's mother and father.

"Is everything okay with Sora?" He man asked looking at the stairs hearing Sora.

"Yeah he's just fine." He chuckled under his breath, but turned hearing the piter pater of steps speeding down the stairs.

"Morning Dear." She greeted. "Breakfast's on the table."

"Morning Mom, Dad.Thanx!" He rushed to the table sitting in the seat next to his father's and began to stuff his face with becon, eggs and toast, the usual breakfast.

"Riku would you like to have some breakfast? There's plenty left over." Sora's mother offered.

"Nah, I'm fine." He smiled shaking his head slightly, then turned to Sora. "You ready Sora?"

"Just a sec" He muffled, mouh full of food. Quickly after swallowing, he chugged down a glass of orange juice. He sat up buttoning up the black coat of his school uniform and ran to the living room the get his backpack, ready to go. Sora and Riku then walked to the door, Sora sitting down putting his shoes on.

"Alright Mom, Dad I'm gone!" He announced opening the door. "Cya later!"

"Bye Sora!" His mother mid him farewell, picking up the small plate stained with food and began to wash it.

Outside the two teenagers walked along the sidewalk on their way to highschool. To start the conversation Sora asked a simple question he usually asks everyday.

"Hey where's Kairi?"

Riku closed his eyes lowering his head slightly speaking out. "She went on ahead to school."

"Oh...hm...Hey Riku can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Well..I've been having these really weird dreams...I'm not sure what they're about but I keep seeing the same boy in my dream."

Riku, suddenly interested, opened one of his sharp emerald eyes hidden in his silver bangs and turned to Sora. "What did he looks like?"

"Well...He had blue eyes like I did..and...," He took a second to think, "and he had blond hair...kinda spiking upward a little."

"Hm...Kairi sorta told me the same thing, but the guy in your dream was a girl in hers." He opened his other eye and looked ahead seeing a small group of kids near the school building gates.

"She had weird dreams too?" He blinked slightly, having a slight puzzling look on his face. Riku didn't answer, he stared aimlessly into the crowd before him.

"Riku?" Sora called, still having the same expression he kept looking at Riku. Sudden;y the boy grabbed the younger ones arm and rushed through the crowd, heading into the school building stopping in the narrow hallway leading to the gym locker rooms.

"Hey hold on Riku!" He cried, dragged along nearly falling. "Hey what's your problem Riku!"

". . . ." But the boy stayed silent, lost in deep thought.

"Riku..?" He had concern in his voice staring at the other. He frowned slightly feeling like something was sudden;y troubleing Riku. "Is there something wrong?"

"...Hm?" The older one suddeny snapped back into reality. "Oh...Sorry Sora." He turned to the other giving him a small smile. Sora was still worried and continued to give Riku that look.

"Sora...y'know looking at me like that..." He leaned down to Sora's height whispering into his ear.

YAOI STARTS!

"It makes me want to do perverted things..." Those words made Sora's heart pound in his chest, hints of red flushed across his face. Riku and Sora have been going out for sometime, not telling anyone about their love for eachother. Keeping it a secret was hard for Sora, because he would let it out sometimes and people would get suspicious. Once, long ago during the beginning of the school yeah their reputation was nearly ruined, but luckily Riku saved it by tempararely dateing Kairi for sometime. To Sora it was a bit of punishment since he's been getting jealous about it, but it's all passed now so no worried.

"Riku..." Sora whispered in a shy tone. "We're in school you're not suppose to uh..?" But Riku's lips fell over Sora's, locking those words inside Sora's mouth. Always a kiss, during the morning at school. It was a bit of a routine of there's before "dreaded school" separated them tempararely, which seemed to be forever.

Sora closed those sea blue eyes of his letting the kiss drag on, heart nearly pounding out of his chest, but then the sudden chime of the school bell interupted. Riku then parted his lips from Sora pausing for a second feeling the others slight breath against his face.

YAOI ENDS

A small smirk formed on his face whispering in a low tone.

"You better get to class or else you'll be late."

"Oh no! If I'm late one more time i'm in big trouble! Thanx alot Riku! You know my class is all the way on the other side of the school!" He frowned as he yelled slipping away from Riku's hold. "I'll be seein' ya Riku!" Sora bidded his casual 'Be seein' ya' farewell and run off leaving Riku where he stood.

In the empty halls Sora rushed trying to find his class, hopeing...just hopeing the School Dean wouldn't find him.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Why'd Riku have to drag me so far away?" His mind was in a panic state thinking about the eye patched man right there, with that grin, having the pleasure to give Sora so many detentions with no mercy.

"Ah!" A smile formed on his face finally seeing the class room number on the wooden door. "I made it..." His hand reached to the door...

"Sora!"

But stopped hearing that all to familiar voice. His face turned ghostly blue, with hat animeish odd look. Sencing trouble, he slowly turned his head wishing...just wishing not to see a familiar face along with that voice...The scar...the eye patch. It was him. The guy who seemed to hate Sora more the anyother.

Xigbar, School Dean.

"Uh...Hi there...hehehe..." Sora tried to creep a smile having the though maybe Xigbar is having one of those rare good days.

"Look what we've got here. My favorite little trouble maker out in the halls screaming, running, plus late for his class for about the 65th time this month." He slowly walked over to the younger one leaning down giving him that sinister look in that peircing eye of his.

"Eheh..I see you're looking well today Mr. Xigbar..." Sora tried desparatly to keep his smile up still hopeing.

"So what's the excuse today?"

"Well y'see...Riku and I..."

"Riku and I...isn't this the 100,000 time you've said that in your excuses?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know. In all your excuses it was always," The man then cocked his head slightly making a sad looking face mimicing Sora offensivly, "Riku and I were blahblahblah Riku and I were nyahnyahnyah..." A serious expression over took his face looking down at the younger boy. "I'm getting real sick of hearing about Riku in all your excuses. S'not like you and him have makeout sessions, right?"

Sora's face turned bright red, his body shaking having suspision that Xigbar knows, but he had to make it look like it was nothing...though that would be very hard. "Ehehe right..."

"Well you know how it goes from here Sora." Xigbar began reaching in his pocket, shoving a piece of paper in the boys face. "Detention."

"Aww c'mon you had it signed out and ready already!"

"You know the principal always says be prepared and I sure was prepared for this." He chuckled under his breath forcing Sora's body to turn to the door. "Now get in there!" He turned the door knob and pushed Sora in causing him to crash into someone, another student that was happening to stand there. Both grunted and winced in pain landing on their bottoms, sitting across from eachother.

"Sorry.." Sora said in a worried voice hopeing this wasn't some bully, but when he had opened his eyes he sat there in surprise.

"No..," The student said ,"I'm fine.." His voice sounded a bit quiet and shy at first as he too was worried he didn't get in someone's way.

There eyes met, lost in a deep gaze. They both had the same eyes, similar facial traits. They were surprised to see eachother and at the same time their lips let out the words.

"The one from my dream..."

So any mistakes i make while i write fiction lol sorry about that -smiles-


End file.
